Midnight
by Masters of Fire and Amber
Summary: When the Ninja get called to the cloud kingdom by a sudden distress signal, they soon find out that nothing is as it seems. When old enemies come back seeking revenge, Ninjago may fall into a deeper peril then it's ever known.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a dark revene, something stirred.

A shadowy figure with an all-black cloak reached out and patted A beast.

"Did you find them, my pet?" The figure asked in a raspy voice. In reply, the beast nodded and purred as it's master stroked it.

"Good." The figure got up "Creatures of this land!" They seemed to be rallying someone-or some-thing to help them. "We have been trapped down here for far too long!" "But now, we will take back what is rightfully OURS From that pathetic land those people call Ninjago!

The figure got howls and barks of approval as the whole revene filled with the sound of angry creatures that wanted revenge.

"Hear that, Shadow?" The figure asked the beast. "That's the sound of revenge" the creature nodded, showing it's razor-sharp teeth, flapping it's wings with approval.

The figure took something that resembled a crystal out of there cloak "Oh yes, soon, we will take Ninjago."

"And those ninja can do nothing to stop me"


	2. Shadow

"Make it stop!" Jay yelled.

It was currently four AM on the _bounty,_ everyone had just been woken up by it's ear-splitting alerm, which, at the moment, Nya was _trying_ to make turn off "stinking thing" Nya was muttering to herself and fiddling with some wires on the control pannel.

"Can it turn off anytime soon?" Jay yelled over the blaring sound of the alerm "I wanna go back to sleep".

"We all want to go back to sleep, idiot." Cole said, getting annoyed by both the alerm and Jay's blabbering. "Im working on it, you guys" Nya said, not-so-happy that the alerm decided to malfunction and wake them all up at four AM in the morning.

Kai went over to the alerm and set it on fire. "There". Nya glared at him "what? It's not making noise anymore, is it?

Then another alerm went off "ughhhhh" Nya groaned, sinking to the floor to lay there.

"Um, is there supposed to be a red dot on the map?" Lloyd asked "No, that's usually the distress signal" Nya replied, half-asleep before what she said just registered "Wait, a distress signal?"

"Who could possibly need help at FOUR AM!?" Kai asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out" Nya said as she typed away on the bountys computer, bringing up a highlighted area of the place the distress signal was coming from. "The signal seems to be coming from... The cloud kingdom? That can't be right" Nya was looking at the map on the computer screen. "Why would they need help, especially at this time of morning? That does not seem logical" said Zane.

"Yeah, well, like it or not guys, we're going to the cloud kingdom" Cole told them.

Half an hour later, they where flying to the cloud kingdom on there dragons (well, trying to anyway) they couldn't go very fast (someone would fall asleep and almost crash into someone else, or someone's dragon would disintegrate and someone else would have to catch them)

Then something roared. Loud.

"Wh-what was that?" Lloyd asked "Please tell me that was just a cute little bird and not something that wants to eat us at night!" Jay yelped

The thing roared again "uh, i... don't think that's a bird, Jay..."

Once the thing got closer, the ninja saw what, in fact it was- a HUGE almost all black beast except for the long white stripe that went from it's head down to its nose, it seemed to be able to hover in mid-air with its wings, that where TWICE as big as it was, and looked almost like shadow itself, with a long tail that spiked at the end.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Jay yelped, dodging it's huge claws swiping over his head "Well, whatever it is, it's NOT happy!" Kai yelled, flipping over it as it roared and tried to swing it's tail and knock him off his dragon.

"GOGOGO!" Cole yelled, pulling his dragon ahead, the beast seemed to think that was a challenge, because it started roaring and snarling.

"What's it doing?" Lloyd asked "Don't really wanna find out, fly faster!" Jay yelled from his dragon.

The beast continued to chase them thru the skies, growling furiously.

"Uhhhh guys...?" There's more of them" Cole said, glancing over his shoulder at three more beasts. "Oh, just great, three more shadow-thing that want to eat us!" Jay yelled. "Well, don't just wait for them to come, get smarter then them! Kai pulled his dragon next to a beast, then flipped over it when it tried to swipe at him and shot fire at it; it just reflected off it's scales, back at everyone else.

"KAI!" Nya yelped, dodging his fireball "you're supposed to get the monster, not us!" "Well sorry, I dident know it could do that!"

"Guys, less talking, more fleeing!" Lloyd yelled "I have an idea!" Jay said, pulling his dragon into a dive.

"Ooh right, we can cross realms with our dragons, good idea Jay!" Nya said and dove her dragon after him.

The beasts cought on to this and tried to stop them from getting there dragons to dive "help!" Lloyd yelled; the beast was trying to claw his dragon. "Lloyd! Make it come this way!" Cole shouted.

Lloyd lead the beast over to where Cole was, Cole flew straight up, beast following then he drove his dragon straight for the ground, at the last second, he pulled up, causing the beast to smash into the ground.

Unfortunately, there where still two more. "How the heck are we supposed to fight these things!?" Kai yelled.

"Easy. We dont." Cole replied "WHAT!?" "Well we aren't going to just let them roam free!" "No, but we can't fight them, Kai the're too powerful, and right NOW, the cloud kingdom needs our help". "...fine".

"GUYS!" Lloyd yelled "we need to go, like now!"

They dove there dragons towards the ground, with the beasts not far behind, slowly, a portal opened.

They dove threw it with there dragons, leaving the beasts roaring and snarling behind.

In the cloud kingdom, A portal opened and they all tumbled out. "Ugh, can we all agree to never do that again?" Jay said.

"Welcome ninja I'm Dawn, the new master writer" A brown haired girl Said.

"Yeah, ok, we got called here, so where's the so-called danger that you woke us up at four AM for? An annoyed Kai asks. Nya hit him.

"Just ignore my brother" Nya glared at Kai "so what's the problem?"

"The midnight" Dawn replied "the what-now?" Jay said, confused "we have to fight time?"

"No, those creatures you saw where called midnight" Dawn said. "Ah ok" Jay said, he still dident really get it.

"Ok, but how are we going to fight those things by ourself?" Kai asked. "You won't, hot shot, you're gonna have some help" answered a very familiar voice.

"Skylor! What are you doing here?" Kai asked, surprise and joy showing in his eyes "I don't really know, honestly. one minute I'm in ninjago, and then im here all of a sudden"

Dawn smiled "your welcome"

All of a sudden, everything started shaking "What's going on?" Nya asks dawn.

"Oh no. No no no..." "oh no what?" Cole says, then realized what was causing the shaking.

"It's the midnight. They followed us here."


	3. A Chase And A Plan

**REVIEWERS: skylor chan: Well thank you! Glad you like it!**

 **ThePowerOfOats: Thank you sooo much! It means a lot that you think I got there personalities right!**

 **Anyway, on with the fic! ^^**

"How the heck did it follow us here?!" Kai yelled, Annoyed.

The beasts growled at the ninja, stalking closer.

"Guys, if anybody has a plan, now would be a great time!" Jay yelped.

"Run!" Cole yelled. Everybody started running.

The beasts gave a growl and gave chase, catching up to the ninja in a matter of seconds. "Ok, new plan, we're going to have to fight them!" Cole shouted. "Now this is a plan I like!" Kai drew his swords and charged at one of the beasts, It just swiped it's huge paw at his swords and blocked them, breaking them in half.

"Let's see how you things like this! Ninjaaa-go!" Kai burst into his firey ball of spinjitsu.

The midnight seemed unfazed by It, It turned into the _shadow itself_ , making Kai spinjitsu into a wall. The Beast dropped into a crouch, teeth barred, tail slashing, straight towards Kai. "Uh, nice beast?" Kai started backing away slowly.

Then something small and hard hit the beast on the head. "Hey, you horn head, try and get me!" Skylor had thrown a rock at it.

"While the beast was distracted, kai slid underneath it, grabbed Skylors hand, and they started to run. The creature made a defining roar, whipping it's head around as it glared angrily at the two ninja, leaping into a sprint.

"Duck!" Kai yelped as the creatures six-inch claws swiped over there heads, the beast still roaring. They hid behind a wall.

"What now?" Skylor whispered. "Easy. We distract it." Kai jumped out from behind the wall "hey beastie! Over here!" He teased it.

The beast whipped it's head around instantly, narrowing it's eyes at the fire ninja. But it was smarter. Instead of charging at Kai, it started heading straight for Skylor.

 _Oh no._ _Nononono._

Without thinking, Kai ran and jump-flipped off the wall, landed on the beast, grabbed its horns and started yanking the creatures horns back as hard as he could.

The creature threw there head forward, trying to throw Kai off. "Buck all you want, I'm NOT letting go"

The beast (clearly inraged at Kai now) had had enough. It turned into shadow, causing Kai to fall though it, then it rammed him with it's head, sending him crashing into the wall. The Creature barred it's teeth, growling low. It looked pleased with itself.

"Kai!" Skylor yelped. That got the beast's attention. It swung it's huge head around and glared at her, then it looked at Kai, as if wondering if it should just destroy him already.

"Leave him alone!" Skylor whipped out two sais, sliding into fighting stance. She was going to fight this thing if she had to.

Then a rock wall formed around the creature, leaving it scratching at it angrily. "They have a hard time getting through solid material" Cole explained while Dawn looked at the beast from the safety of the wall. "It's been influenced by dark magic, they aren't usually this aggressive"

"Ok, then why is it here, in the Cloud Kingdom, TRYING TO EAT US!?" Jay yelled. "Like I said, they aren't usually like this, something-or someone- has used magic on them" Dawn replied calmly.

"So then how do we counteract it?" Zane asked. "I don't know yet" Dawn said "They seem to be attracted to Cloud Kingdom for some reason"

"Welllll I don't wanna be here when it breaks out, let's go" Jay started walking away. About five seconds later, the beast clawed it's way through the rock, looking ready to slam some ninja.

"Aannd you jinxed us. Great job, jay." Kai said sarcastically as the ninja took off, running full-speed.

They didn't stop until they where in the safety of one of the buildings. "Yeah...I can see why you needed our help now" Lloyd huffed, leaning on the wall to catch his breath. "And you're sure that there's no way at all to stop those things?" Kai asked "We don't know much about them at all, to be honest" Dawn said.

Kai kicked the wall in frustration. "Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" "we can't just go fight that thing either, kai" Cole reasoned.

"Plus, how do you even fight something that has razor-sharp claws, can deflect basically anything, and is just waiting for us to walk out there so it can eat us all?" Jay put in.

"Jay, will you please stop suggesting that the beast wants to eat us?" Lloyd said, annoyed. "For all we know, that could just be the magic affecting it"

"After it eats us, maybe" Jay said under his breath. "Guys!" Cole shouted. "Not helping! Dawn, is there anyway we could weeken it?" "I suppose there is, but to find out I'd need a part of it, like a scale or something" "Great, now we-" "Jay, quit it" Cole glared at Jay and he shut up.

"Ok guys, here's the plan," Cole was explaining. "Lloyd, Jay, you guys distract it, Zane, you're the most quiet of all of us, so you grab a scale. Kai, y- Kai!"

Kai ignored Cole completely and went to help Skylor. Cole suppressed a sigh. "Some things never change..."

 **A/N: I stayed up until 2:38 AM writing this, XD. hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought! Ninjaaaa-gooooo!**

 **~Masters of Fire and Amber**


	4. ANOTHER Chase?

**REVIEWERS:** **RandomDragon2.0 : Awesome? Thank You! they do seem to be in big trouble, don't they? lets see how they get out of it :3**

 **Trixiehollister: Again, Thank You! ^^**

 **And now, for story. Enjoy!**

 **"** For the record, this is the most terrible, horrible plan in all the history of terrible horrible really bad plans" Jay said as he and Lloyd where waiting for Cole to give the signal to distract the Midnight. "Quit your Blabbering and come on" Lloyd was becoming extremely annoyed by Jay, who had been complaining non-stop for the past ten minutes.

 **Meanwhile**

 **"** And just what are we supposed to do?" Kai asked. "You won't be doing anything, we don't need you getting a "great" idea and messing our whole plan up" Cole told him.

Kai opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. _No point in arguing, Cole would just win. At least Skylors here,_ he thought with a smile.

"Guys, get ready!" Cole shouted through his communicator to Jay and Lloyd. "Its coming your way!"

Lloyd looked down from the roof of the building he was on at the Midnight that was coming.

"And threetwooneGO! Jay whooped as he jumped off the roof, landing on the Midnights back before airjitsuing off it onto the ground and running off shouting at it. The creature launched into a sprint, racing after the lightning ninja.

"Ha! can't catch me, you angry ploofy thing!" Jay yelled back at the Beast. "Thats not helping!" Lloyd yelped as he dodged the creatures paws trying to swipe at him.

While the beast was charging after Jay and Lloyd, Zane quietly airjitsued on top of the Midnight and plucked a lose scale fron it's back. Unfortunately, it felt that. And it was NOT happy about it.

The Midnight instantly stopped chasing the green and lightning ninja, and started trying to reach Zane with it's humongous paws, swiping at the air. "Some help would be appreciated!" Zane yelled as the ever-furious Midnight tried to get him.

"We so did not think this though" Lloyd whispered as the two elemental masters tried to sneak off and get Cole's help. But, as there seemingly terrible luck would have it, Jay tripped and let out a yelp. In a split-second, they where being chased yet _again._

 _"_ Jayyyyyy!" Lloyd yelled, wanting to blast him for blowing there cover "Hey, blame the clouds, not me!" Jay protested as the creature (that probably hated them for all of eternity at this point) was quickly closing in on them

"Guys we have a bit of a problem!" Jay yelled into his communicator. Cole sighed. "What did you do this time Jay" "uhhh..."

The Midnight Roared behind them. "Oh." Cole said. "Well did you at least get its scale?" Cole asked. "Scale is acquired" Zane said though his communicator, still holding on to the Midnights back who was still chasing down Jay and Lloyd.

"Lose that thing, then come back here, I have to annilize that scale" Dawn said.

"WHADDA THINK WERE TRYING TO DO, PET IT!?" Jay yelled into his communicator and almost made Dawn deaf.

"I have an idea" Lloyd Summoned twin orbs of energy in his hands, and shot them right at the Midnight. The creature stumbled back in surprise, witch gave Zane enough time to get off the beast. "Hey, your powers didn't deflect off that thing like everyone else's" Jay pointed out as they ran back to join the others in the building (And also to get as far away from the midnight as they possibly could).

"I'll take that now" Dawn said as she took the scale from Zane and examined it. Everyone stood around her, watching and waiting.

"It's like I suspected" Dawn said. "What's that?" Jay asked. "These creatures arnt even from ninjago, there from a different realm altogether and they have indeed been influenced by magic, powerful from the looks of it"

"Well, don't just stand there, tell us who's casting magic on these things!" Kai huffed impatiently. "I can't" Dawn said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean, you can't?" Jay questioned. "That's what I just said" Dawn replied. "but whyy?" Jay wanted to know.

"We are simply the writers of destiny, we don't interfere with it or try to change it" " But what does _any of that_ have to do with the Midnight" Skylor said, starting to get annoyed as well.

"And what was the point of even trying to get the stinking scale in the first place?!" Kai yelled. "Well getting mad about it won't get us anywhere" Cole said, sighing.

Nya came in running. "Guys! those things are in new ninjago city!" "Wowww, i wonder how they got there" Kai said sarcastically. Nya glared at her brother. "not helping bro"

"Well, if Dawn would just tell us what the heck these things want and why there even here in the first place, this would be a whole lot easier" Kai said. "I told you already, we do not interfere with destiny" Dawn replied calmly.

"But we _can_ stop those beasts from rampaging new ninjago city, let's go!" Jay yelled from his dragon.

"Wait guys, some of us have to stay here and stop the beasts from disturbing Cloud Kingdom" "I'll stay" Lloyd offered. "My powers they can't deflect" Cole nodded "alright. Zane, you stay as well, the Midnight can't break through solid material very well" "very well" Zane answered.

"I'm going back to new ninjago city" Skylor said. "those things are not going to reck my restaurant" "And just how do you plan to get there, by growing wings?" Kai teased her playfully. "I guess I'll just have to let you come, then" Skylor said, smiling as she glanced at the fire ninja.

"Well I'm coming too" Nya said " _someone_ has to make sure you don't do anything dumb" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Common already!" Jay was already flying off "I'll race ya!" and with that, he dove though the clouds, leaving everyone in the fog.

"You cheet!" Kai yelled after him, pulling his dragon into a dive after Jay. Cole shook his head slowly, wondering how in the world Jay ever became a ninja.

 **phew! Another chapter done! *looks at time* 4:03 well, at least I got it done before five am! hehheh...**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought of that chapter! And who (or what) do you think might cause of the Midnights strange behavior!**

 **Well, I'm off to bed, bye.** **~Masters of Fire and Amber**


End file.
